liverpoolfcfandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Bogdan
Adam Bogdan (born 27 September 1987) is a Hungarian international footballer who played as a goalkeeper for Liverpool from 2015 to 2019, making just six appearances in that time. Liverpool career Due to the departure of Brad Jones and the inexperience of Danny Ward, Brendan Rodgers looked to sign an experienced keeper who could both play backup to and challenge Simon Mignolet. Bogdan, who had played on the Premier League previously with Bolton, and on 12 June 2015, it was confirmed that the Hungarian would join Liverpool upon the expiring of his Bolton contract. On 1 July 2015, it was confirmed that Bogdan had completed his free transfer. The goalkeeper said "Of course, I would like to take this opportunity and play as many games as I possibly can, and be a No.1 'keeper for Liverpool. How do I do that? I have to do it on the training ground first of all, I have to prove myself and prove to the manager that I'm able to do that. Then when I get the chance, I have to take it and play well. That's how it works." It was confirmed that Bogdan was to wear the unusual goalkeeping number of 34, for the 2015-16 season. On 14 July 2015, Bogdan made his Liverpool debut, playing the first 45 minutes in a 4-0 win over the Thailand Premier League XI. On 23 September 2015, Bogdan made his debut for the Reds, starting in a League Cup 3rd round tie at home to Carlisle. Bogdan was the hero, saving three penalties in the shootout, as Liverpool progressed to the next round. Bogdan didn't play again until the next round, a 1-0 win against Bournemouth, in which he kept a clean sheet, and made a few good saves. The Hungarian's appearances were limited to the League Cup, as Bogdan started in the quarter-final, a stunning 6-1 win away to Southampton. On 20 December 2015, Bogdan made his first League start, but immediately made a huge error, dropping the ball and allowing Watford to take the lead after just 3 minutes. The game eventually ended 3-0 in favour of the home side. Bogdan's next appearance came in a 2-2 draw at Exeter in the FA Cup. On the brink of half time, the Hungarian allowed a corner to go straight in. After this Danny Ward was recalled from his loan spell and took Bogdan's place on the bench. The Hungarian's only other appearance in the 2015-16 season was on the final day, a 1-1 draw at West Brom. On 20 July 2016, Bogdan was sent out on loan to Wigan for the 2016-17 season. Partway through the loan spell, Bogdan suffered a tear in the ACL, and returned to Liverpool for treatment. On 2 July 2018, it was announced that Bogdan would spend the 2018-19 season on loan to Hibernian. After multiple loan spells, it was confirmed in June 2019 that Bogdan was to leave the club on a free transfer, having never really kicked off his Liverpool career. Bogdan made 6 appearances for the club, all in his debut campaign. Stats Category:Former Players Category:Goalkeepers